The present invention pertains to a waterfowl decoy with a self-retracting anchor line and a manually actuatable snubber or lock mechanism for setting the line length or scope.
There have been previous developments in providing waterfowl decoys with self-retracting anchor lines wherein the anchor line is wound on a spring biased reel disposed in or attached to the decoy body. Although prior art decoys have been provided with self-retracting anchor lines, there has been a desire to provide improvements in such decoys wherein the length of the working part of the anchor line may be easily adjusted. Still further, there has been a desire to provide a waterfowl decoy with a self-retracting anchor line wherein the anchor line is attached to the decoy in a position which allows the decoy to face into the wind or xe2x80x9cweathervanexe2x80x9d and to minimize the chance of leakage of water into the decoy body. In this last mentioned regard, improvements in decoys with reel-type line storage mechanisms have been sought wherein the mechanism does not require to be immersed in water or be fastened to the decoy body with any through-the-body fasteners or fittings. It is to these ends that the present invention has been developed.
The present invention provides an improved waterfowl decoy with a self-retracting anchor line.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, a waterfowl decoy is provided with a self-retracting anchor line and a spring biased snubber or lock mechanism for setting the anchor line length. The spring biased snubber is preferably built into the decoy body in the chest area, is easily manually actuated to release the line for payout or retraction and is positioned such that the anchor line extends through a port above the waterline. The anchor line extension port may be located in one of various parts of the decoy body and in one preferred embodiment the line extension port is located in the chest of the decoy body so that, when the decoy is anchored, the decoy xe2x80x9cweathervanesxe2x80x9d or faces into the wind to minimize becoming tangled with other decoys anchored nearby.
The present invention still further provides a waterfowl decoy with an improved arrangement of mounting a retractable anchor line reel within the body of the decoy. The decoy is provided with a self-retracting anchor line which is stored on a spring-biased reel mounted in the decoy body and fastened to the body internally to eliminate any xe2x80x9cthrough-hullxe2x80x9d fittings or fasteners. Accordingly, the reel mechanism remains essentially dry under all operating conditions.
Those skilled in the art will further appreciate the advantages and superior features of the invention, together with other important aspects thereof upon reading the detailed description which follows in conjunction with the drawing.